


блюз летней тоски

by simbay



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Fullbringer Arc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Куросаки Ичиго привык быть странным и неправильным подростком, но все то безумие, что он пережил, не привело его к чему-то большему — наоборот, сделало обычным. Нормальным.





	блюз летней тоски

**Author's Note:**

> легкие намеки на ичрук, но очень легкие

Солнце медленно склонялось за горизонт.  
Каракура спала; в закатном зареве она казалось алой, рыжей, и в этих цветах Ичиго виделось собственное прошлое — сам он, шинигами с огненным цветом волос, и вся та кровь, что пролил он за благие дела.  
Благие — так ему казалось, во всяком случае. Так ему говорили. Так он принимал.

Теперь все это исчезло и стерлось. История сделала свой оборот, и огненный шинигами утратил свои силы, став обычным человеком, ненужным и забытым. В веретене времени гасли имена спасителей, и его осталось там же, в глубине истории, став лишь очередной строчкой в чьих-то письменах.  
Сообщество Душ забыло героя и не возвращалось.

Это было правильно.  
Это было обидно.

Мысленно Ичиго осознавал — так и было нужно. Он сделал свое дело, восстановил баланс, поступил не просто правильно — он спас их всех. Ему были благодарны, но радость от этого смешивалась с горьким разочарованием, что платой за это стала бессилие.

Куросаки Ичиго привык быть странным и неправильным подростком, но все то безумие, что он пережил, не привело его к чему-то большему — наоборот, сделало обычным.  
Нормальным.

Никто здесь не помнил о том, что случилось тогда.  
Никто здесь не знал о том, через что он прошел.  
Лишь несколько; но видеть их взгляды было так тошно, что Ичиго скрывался так быстро, что они не успевали и слова сказать. Неприятное липкое чувство, омерзительное, что пряталось на самой глубине его души, слившись в единый клубок вместе с пустым и Зангецу. После боя с Айзеном оно стало почти единым с ним, настолько знакомым, что хотелось взвыть.

Обуза, бесполезный, теперь никому не было до него дела.  
Ему самому — тоже. Что он мог, уже не шинигами, а просто человек?  
Когда-то давно он мечтал об этом. Жаждал стать обычным, не тем, кто видит незримое, стать простым и нормальным — чтобы жизнь наладилась, духи исчезли, а сам он стал таким подростком, о котором никто не скажет дурного едки шепотом где-то за спиной. Если только о волосах.

Он так привык к этому. Чудной, неправильный.  
Кто видит призраков? Их не существует.

Дождливыми ночами он приходил к конторе Урахары и стоял рядом с ней, под зонтом, не в силах сделать шаг внутрь. Там его не ждали — там ему сейчас не было места. В Сообществе Душ чествовали лишь нужных героев, тех, кто мог прийти в нужный момент на помощь и стать полезным, а сам же он мог сейчас...  
Но так желал...

А что он мог?  
Разве был он способен на что-то в данный момент?  
Ичиго казалось, что он слышал шепот Пустого. Тот тихим свистящим голосом плакался о том, что Ичиго теперь **не ну-жен** , как бесполезный герой — о нем помнили лишь при Айзене. Айзен сделал его нужным, Айзен стал тем, кто начал его путь в этот мир, где жизнь обрела краски и вкус, а сам он завел много новых друзей.  
И стал нормальным. Там, в том мире.  
И нужным.

Можно было ненавидеть Айзена. Желать ему смерти и обвинять в утрате сил. Ичиго жаждал скорейшей расправы над ним, наказания за то, что тот сотворил — но где-то глубоко в душе в ужасе осознавал, что предложи ему вернуть силу Айзен — он не устоял бы и ухватился за этот маленький крохотный шанс.  
Пусть Айзен и был злом.  
Пусть это было и неправильно.

Пьянящий вкус силы казался ему утраченным навсегда.  
Но Айзен не предложит ему помощи. Никому не было дела до того, что думал ненужный герой — он отработал свое время и стал частью истории.  
Теперь настало время стать человеком. Окончить старшую школу, найти хорошую работу и, быть может, даже любовь. И никто из них, из тех, кто сложится в его новую нормальную жизнь, не узнает о страшных тайнах прошлого Куросаки Ичиго.

В тайне он надеялся, что когда-нибудь к нему спустится _она_.

Рукия стала проводником его в тот странный мир, что изменил всю его жизнь.  
Она была старше, умнее, мудрее, но вела себя глупо; ему нравилось это так сильно, что Ичиго не знал, было ли то глупой подростковой влюбленностью, или он действительно испытывал к ней что-то большее, чем простая дружба. Но Рукия, вместе с Сообществом Душ, осталась в прошлом. И если он и увидит ее когда-нибудь, то только в те страшные мгновения, что люди зовут смертью.  
Она придет, словно божество, и занесет меч для финального удара.

Тогда Ичиго спросил ее, богиня ли она смерти или же иная. И Рукия ответит ему молчанием, приложив палец к губам.  
Затем растворившись вместе с ним бесплотным духом.

Но это, конечно же, неправда.  
Такого не случится — Ичиго знал. Прошлое ушло, но оставило ему воспоминания и опыт. И смерть в лице Рукии или иного же, того, кого он ныне знал, не заставит его испугаться или испытать трепет. Ведь он не умрет.  
Он чувствовал — его сила спала. И когда-нибудь она вернется, и в ту секунду...

Стрекотали цикады.  
Вздрогнув, Ичиго в последний раз взглянул на закат и закрыл глаза. Затем отвернулся.

Когда-нибудь, они увидятся вновь. Когда сила вернется.  
Оставалось надеяться, что тогда _она_ придет к нему.  
А не за ним.


End file.
